Last Story
by syntia.amano
Summary: Daisuke memandang ke arah langit malam. Kesepian yang menerpanya sejak dia tidak lagi bersamanya. My First Fanfic. Oneshot Daisuke Niwa. Nggak ada unsur Shounen-Ai SUER!


Title : Last Story

Rating : K+ ----- mungkin, gue kagak ngerti

Disclaimer: Bukan milik gue. Kalau DNAngel milik gue Hiwatari bakal jatuh cinta ama Daisuke dan bakal di gamplang ama Dark dan ditendang ama Kard. Risa dan Riku bakal gak terima terus nyoba bunuh Hiwatari kapanpun dan dimanapun Jadi intinya.... DNAngel masih miik Yukiru Sugisaki. Bukan GUE!

* * *

Malam yang tenang dan sepi. Tak ada lagi berita-berita heboh dan pencurian yang sering terjadi belakangan ini. Tak lagi terlihat Dark dimanapun di kota. Walaupun banyak orang yang mengharapkannya beraksi sebanyak orang yang mengharapkan dia tidak kembali.

Malam bulan purnama yang masih tetap sepi. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang bersandar menatap bulan purnama dari kamarnya. Menatap jauhnya bulan purnama yang terlihat dengan jelas di bumi yang dengan setianya mengelilingi planet bernama bumi ini.

Pemuda itu menatap purnama dengan sorot mata yang sayu dan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba seekor binatang kecil putih menoncat ke punggungnya sambil ber-kyuu pelan. Binatang itu kelihatannya mengkhawatirkan majikannya.

Pemuda itu mengambil binatang putih berbulu lembut miliknya itu. Binatang itu kembali ber-kyuu pelan. Sorot mata binatang itu sedih. Pemuda itu kemudian memeluknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamar pemuda itu.

"Masuk tidak dikunci,"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Setelah pintu dibuka tampaklah seorang lelaki dan perempuan.

"Daisuke…"lirih wanita berambut coklat pendek, dia memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sedih. Dia memakai baju coklat panjang dan celana hitam.

"Emiko!"panggil pria berambut hitam berantakan disampingnya saat wanita itu hendak menuju tempat dimana Daisuke menatap bulan. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menyuruh Emiko untuk tidak kearah Daisuke.

"Tapi Kosuke…"

"Emiko, biar aku saja,"ujar pria yang bernama Kosuke itu. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Emiko mengalah. Lelaki biarlah bicara dengan lelaki. Mungkin karena itulah dia menyerahkan urusan Daisuke kepada Kosuke.

Kosuke berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Daisuke, karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang bisa diduduki bersama selain lantai tentunya. "Kita harus bicara Daisuke. Duduklah!"suruh Kosuke pada anknya itu.

Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Daisuke itu kemudian duduk di samping ayahnya di tempat tidur itu. Dia masih menatap makhluk kecil putih yang ada di tangannya. Disisi pintu, terlihat Emiko yang menatap mereka cemas.

"Kami tahu perasaan ditinggal seseorang. Apalagi jika orang itu sangat dekat dengan kita dan merupakan bagian dari kita itu sendiri. Mungkin hanya kamu yang tahu rasanya dengan lebih jelas. Tapi mungkin Emiko yang lebih sedih karena Dark pergi. Apalagi Emiko-lah yang selalu mengharapkannya datang sejak dia kecil. Dan sekarang, Dark sudah pergi." Daisuke menatap mamanya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan cemas.

"Daisuke…"lirih Emiko. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia juga sedih akibat perginya orang yang paling diharapkannya itu.

"Daisuke, dia tak ingin melihatmu bersedih karena kepergiannya. Lagipula, bukankah dia sudah meninggalkan banyak sekali kenangan untukmu. Dia akan sedih jika melihatmu bersedih. Bukankah dia mengharapkan kau untuk selalu tertawa bahagia? Mungkin dia akan menyuruhmu melupakannya kalau melihatmu bersedih karenanya. Dia pasti merasa bersalah. Karena itu tertawalah untuknya!"

Binatang putih itu kembali ber-kyuu pelan. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada majikannya yang dari tadi terdiam tak bicara selain mengucapkan 3 patah kata tadi. Binatang yang masih dipeluk Daisuke itu menatapnya cemas.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi. Renungkanlah baik-baik. Kami harap melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Selamat malam Daisuke!"pamit Kosuke lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu kelauar.

"Tapi Kosuke aku…"bantah Emiko. Dia masih ingin bicara dengan Daisuke.

"Emiko beri waktu Daisuke untuk merenungkan lagi segalanya!"suruh Kosuke.

"Baiklah, kalau itu akan membantunya. Kalau begitu selamat tidur Daisuke! Kami pergi dulu, beristirahatlah!"suruh Emiko walaupun dengan berat hati pada anaknya yang masih duduk terdiam dari tadi.

Binatang putih itu kembali ber-kyuu pelan. Daisuke menatap cermin besar yang menghadap tempat tidurnya. Cermin yang dulu selalu saja memantulkan jiwa lain yang terdiam di dalam tubuhnya. Dan selalu cerewet berbicara padanya. Tapi… kini cermin itu hanya memantulkan sosoknya yang rapuh. Sosok yang pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Dark seandainya dia masih ada disini.

Daisuke kemudian berdiri menghampiri lukisan yang ditutup kain putih olehnya. Lukisan pemberiannya pada Riku yang telah dicuri oleh Dark karena dia terjebak di dalamnya. Kenangan akan Dark saat dia tertahan oleh Second Hand of Time. Perjuangan Dark demi menyelmatkan dirinya pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum Second Hand of Time hancur.

"With…"ucap Daisuke lirih. Binatang putih bernama With itu ber-kyuu pelan lagi. Dia memeluk erat Daisuke yang kini berjalan ke jendela kamarnya. Malam masih panjang bulan purnama juga masih dengan terang bersinar menerangi malam yang sepi dan kelam. Daisuke kembali menatap rembulan dan membiarkan pikirannya kembali melayang.

* * *

A/N : Perasaan fanfic gua kok oneshot semua, ya? Udah, gak penting! Please Review!


End file.
